Safe & Sound
by HiccupandShermanLover
Summary: What if Astrid gets kidnapped? But by who? Will Hiccup be able to save her? Or will he be to late? *sorry about the last story* Sherman(Mr Peabody & Sherman): Give me my glasses back! Me: Nope! Mine now! *runs away with his fabulous glasses*


**Hiiiii! This is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me, okay. I love Httyd, and can't wait until June 13th! Httyd 2! Sorry if this chapter is short, but I'll make the rest longer.**

**Me: Hiccup, tell them!**

**Hiccup: *sigh* Noah(HiccupShermanLover) does not own me or anything else other than her OCs and the plot.**

**Sherman: Am I going to be in this story?!**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, Sherman, you're in this story.**

**Sherman: *in daydreams of Penny brushing her hair***

**Me: *steals his glasses off of his face* Haha got 'em**

**Hiccup: Just give the poor boy his glasses, Noah. *crosses his arms***

**Me: *shakes head* He's caught up in daydreaming about Penny.**

**Hiccup: *rolls eyes* Well, anyway, enjoy Noah's story** _Together_ Forever.** She does not own "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift. She's pretty... so is Avril Lavigne.**

**Astrid: *slaps Hiccup***

**Hiccup: *rubs face* Oww... what?**

**Astrid: For thinking about two different girls!**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

"Hiccup!" Sherman slammed the door open. Sherman is Astrid's 7 1/2 year old brother.

"Hey Sherman, where's Astrid?" He had a worried look on his face, under his big circled glasses. I got a bad feeling in my stomache.

"Astrid has been kidnapped!" He finally exclaimed. I dropped the basket of fish I was holding for Toothless. He ate it all up.

"By who?"

"Alvin!"

Alvin? Why would he kidnap her? If anything he'd kidnap me.

"Sherman, you go round up the gang. Toothless and I will start to head to Outcast Island." Toothless and I ran outside.

"Hiccup! They'll be expecting you! So, be careful out there!" I nodded my head once while on Toothless.

"Hiccup, there's one more thing you need to know, Astrid's-" I cut him off.

"There's no time! I have to go!" We flew away.

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I found myself in awake in dark, damp rock jail cell. Right then I knew it was Alvin. I tried to think of ways to get out.

"Alvin, you'll NEVER get away with this! Hiccup and Sherman and everyone else will be here for me!" Damn it! I shouldn't have told him that last part.

"I know. That's why I captured you. I knew that boy of yours would come for your rescue." Oh, Hiccup. I hope he knows.

Some of the Outcasts came in my jail cell, tried to feed me, but I refused. They chained my my hands to my back.

I tried to get out, but I couldn't. I sat there and felt my body get weaker and weaker.

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

"Over there, bud!" I called out to Toothless. We finally got to Outcast Island. We snuck into where Alvin keeps his prisoners.

"Astrid!"

I heard a weak whimper.

"Hiccup?"

"Astrid!" I ran to the whimpering.

I watched her body grow more and more pale. Then, she threw up.

"Well, that's not a pretty sight to see... Toothless, plasma blast!"

The Outcasts tried to capture me. Before they could, I unlocked Astrid.

"Hiccup!" Was all I heard then suddenly...

**BLACKNESS**

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

"Hiccup! NOOO!" I can't believe what my eyes just saw. I felt a tear stream down my face.

That's when Toothless and I started to take down everything. Starting with Savage& the Outcasts. Then Toothless and I kicked Alvin's ass together!

I ran over to Hiccup.

"No,no,no!" I cried my heart out. Who is going to help take care of his child, now?

I heard him cough.

"Hiccup!" I hugged his head &placed it in my crossed lap. His head in my hands.

"Astrid?" I heard him say.

"Yes, Hiccup?" I asked, wiping tears away.

"Don't leave me here alone." He said weakly.

"I'd never let you go." I saw tears come from his eyes. Then, he closed them.

The question was, is he dead? Is he alive?

I grabbed his head, held it close to my chest and cried. I started to sing him a lullaby.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said_

_'I'd never let you go.'_

_All those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright._

_No-one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You & I'll be safe and sound._

I cried the hardest I've ever cried before. Sherman& the others just finally arrived.

"Astrid! What happened?!" I shook my head.

"No, I-I-I don't want to talk about it!" I laid him on the ground, and snuggled into his chest. I cried even more, then kissed his cheek.

There was a magical light appeared, and he coughed.

"Hiccup?"

"Astrid?"

"Hiccup, you're alive!" I squeezed the light out of him.

I punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What?!" I smiled.

"That's for almost dying." I pulled him in for a very passionate kiss.

"That's for being alive!"

* * *

**Hiccup: Whoa, wait a minute. Noah, are you making me a father?**

**Me:*still wearing Sherman's glasses* Yerp!**

**Sherman: Noah, give me my glasses back!**

**Me: Nope! *runs to get Astrid&Penny***

**Hiccup: Oh gods! Noah's going to get Astrid& Penny!**

**Sherman: Hiccup, we can go get Mr. Peabody!**

**Hiccup: Alright, come on! *Grabbing Sherman, guiding him to Mr. Peabody.**

**Hope you liked it! And please, review(nicely). And don't make fun of me because I like Mr. Peabody & Sherman. Cause people are actually cruel like that.**

**Any way I'd like to take some suggestions for my story! Just PM me :)**

**Anyways, Noah's out(and Sherman&Hiccup)!**


End file.
